communityfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Minerva Titani/Archivio 2
Mass Effect Pedia http://it.masseffectpedia.wikia.com/wiki/Mass_Effect_pedia_Wiki questo è il link, il logo ancora non ce l'ho, potresti mettere quello affianco per ora.Giuliano Cordovana 16:13, mar 22, 2011 (UTC) Ho creato la pagina per la tua wiki, ma il logo lo potrò inserire solo quando lo avrai scelto e caricato nella tua wiki (occhio alle dimensioni). Per ora rimane il logo standard Wikia. Se hai bisogno di altro aiuto, fammi sapere. Ciao! --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:28, mar 24, 2011 (UTC) Cancellazione pagina Ciao! Sono (ero) il proprietario della wiki di Off the Map che però adesso è stata cancellata su mia richiesta. Puoi cancellare anche la pagina su questa wiki? Grazie, ciao!Cento93 19:54, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) : Fatto! --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:01, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) :: Grazie! A proposito...sei tu che ti occupi dell'update degli spotlight italiani? No vero? Perchè ne era previsto uno per l'altroieri, ma ancora niente. E' da 6 mesi che aspetto l'upload della nuova versione del mio!--Cento93 20:03, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) ::: No, per il momento non mi occupo degli spotlight. Credo lo faccia Marc-Philipp, scrivigli (in inglese) per avere chiarimenti. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:19, mag 17, 2011 (UTC) Blog Come si fa a publicare un blog? nn ci capisco niente By lucas mother :Innanzitutto non va bene che scrivi nello stesso post di un altro utente, ma devi crearne uno nuovo mettendo un nuovo titolo (ci ho pensato io stavolta); poi devi firmarti usando il tasto della firma che trovi nella finestra di editing, così almeno ti si può identificare e rintracciare con un link. Per rispondere alla tua domanda, per avere un blog devi essere un utente registrato e nella tua pagina personale ti apparirà l'opzione Blog. Ti ricordo che per creare un blog qui nella wikia centrale devi avere l'autorizzazione dei responsabili e comunque trattare argomenti di pubblico interesse. Se invece hai una tua wiki, sei libero di fare come vuoi.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:00, mag 27, 2011 (UTC) aiuto Ciao!! Senti come si fa per avere aiuto per il proprio wiki?? Ho cercato nel forum ma non è attivo. Mi puoi scrivere ( info@unwiki.eu )? --Unwiki 18:58, giu 6, 2011 (UTC) Chat Salve, vorrei avere informazioni circa l'inserimento di una chat nella mia Wiki. So che nelle Wiki è possibile inserire sistemi di Chat ed io, nella mia, ne volevo inserire uno. A chi mi devo rivolgere? 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿''' : La chat non è attualmente disponibile per essere testata nelle wiki italiane, ma se mi dici in quale wiki la vuoi, posso annotarmelo e l'avrai quando sarà disponibile. :p.s. La prossima volta per favore posta la tua domanda nel forum, perché può tornare utile anche ad altri utenti. Grazie!--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'''Minerva Titani]] 19:41, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) : : :Il mio sito si chiama Ratchet & Clank Italia Wiki, mi ero rivolto ad una Wiki inglese che avevo visto possedeva la chat, e loro mi hanno detto che era Wikia Centrale che inseriva le chat, così mi sono rivolto a voi. Si conosce, per caso, più o meno il periodo in cui la chat potrebbe essere disponibile? 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) : Ci stanno lavorando e dovrebbe arrivare presto! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:52, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto. posso quindi contare sul fatto che non appena sarà disponibile mi sarà inserita? Ne avrei davvero bisogno per via di riunioni in cui proporre miglioramenti per il sito. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Assolutamente sì. Sei stato inserito tra gli utenti che hanno chiesto di testarla per primi e quindi ti verrà comunicata subito la sua disponibilità (o addirittura ti verrà inserita automaticamente nella wiki). Ciao![[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:00, giu 7, 2011 (UTC) Bene. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Domanda Ho postato una domanda nel Forum. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) 'Presentazione' Beh, grazie per il complimento. Perchè no? Ora ne creo una. Il sito ha ancora molta strada da percorrere. Ma ho trovato una bellissima immagine per lo sfondo e sono riuscito a riprodurre il loro stesso stile. Ultimamente mi sto anche occupando della creazione dei Template riguardanti i diritti di copyright: un'infinità di Wiki italiane non li possiedono ed ignorano totalmente il copyright, ma io credo che siano molto importanti per evitare di avere poi problemi di segnalazione. A proposito in fondo alla pagina noto la pubblicità ("Around Wikia's Network") di altre Wiki. E' possibile inserire anche la mia? Non ha molti articoli ma vedo che nemmeno siti come Padrinopedia ne hanno tanti, quindi direi che potrebbe andare bene lo stesso. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) : Giusta scelta quella delle pagine per le licenze di copyright. Nella mia wiki sono presenti e se vuoi puoi prendere spunto da lì...(anche se alcune sono ancora in inglese). : Per quanto riguarda la pubblicità in fondo alla pagina si chiama "spotlight" e per ottenerne uno per la tua wiki devi seguire le istruzioni qui.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:45, giu 14, 2011 (UTC Problema scritte Ci sarebbe solo un problema con le scritte: in molti casi non vengono visualizzate. Per esempio qua, ci sono alcune immagini nella pagina la cui descrizione non appare.....perchè e come posso risolvere il problema? Questo problema si verifica anche quando devo inserire una pagina in una categoria: io scrivo la categoria solo che mentre scrivo non appaiono le parole (quando do l'ok poi si, ma mentre scrivo no). Inoltre in molti Template come questo qua (che è molto importante perchè sul copyright) non si vedono le scritte. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿''' : E' un problema di colore delle scritte...si confondono con lo sfondo! C'è sicuramente un modo per cambiare i colori (o dello sfondo o delle scritte) aggiungendo dei parametri nel wikia.css. Appena ho un attimo di tempo controllo nel mio css e ti dico se li ho trovati. Comunque prova a vedere se puoi cambiare i colori anche tramite il Theme Designer...non so, io l'ho usato poco...--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'''Minerva Titani]] 09:47, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) : Problema risolto tramite il Theme Designer:, grazie mille. Non ho però capito una cosa per la pubblicizzazione del mio sito in basso: devo seguire quelle istruzioni e mandare un messaggio a quello che si occupa di metterle? 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Allora, devi innanzitutto controllare i requisiti richiesti (ma mi sembra che la tua wiki li soddisfi) e poi scrivi un messaggio allo staff cliccando su Special:Contact (c'è il link) mandando tutte le info necessarie (il link all'immagine con le dimensioni giuste, la scritta che ci vuoi mettere in italiano - con traduzione in inglese per lo staff, etc.)...dovrebbe risponderti Marc-Philipp. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:05, giu 15, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Perfetto, grazie per tutte le informazioni. Molto esauriente. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) :: Sicurezza Ultimamente, sul mio sito, ci sono stati degli anonimi che hanno danneggiato delle pagine (cancellando contenuti, inserendo voci false ecc.). Per evitare che in futuro accada altro di questo tipo, sto proteggendo tutte le pagine in modo che solo gli utenti registrati possano fare modifiche, perchè questi anonimi sono davvero terribili. Non è niente grave, è solo che impedisco agli anonimi di fare modifiche e, se vogliono farle, devono registrarsi. Così almeno se c'è un vandalo so chi è. Non mi sembra esista una norma che vieti ciò.....si puo' fare vero? Nel caso venisse il dubbio: no, non è uno "stratagemma" per far iscrivere più utenti, davvero, è per pura protezione, non voglio più che arrivino anonimi a fare idiozie. A proposito l'inserimento della licenza copyright, come ho fatto qui, va bene? In ogni caso ho già protetto quasi tutte le pagine del sito ed ho notato che anche un altra Wiki ha fatto così. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC)﻿ : Mi sembra che il copyright vada bene. Se conosci i Termini e Condizioni specifici del gioco (dovrebbero trovarsi nei libretto di istruzioni del gioco stesso o anche online nel sito dell'azienda che lo produce) magari puoi inserire anche quelli, come ho fatto io in questo template. : Per quanto riguarda i vandali, bloccare tutte le pagine ai non registrati è un lavorone...io preferisco bloccare l'IP dell'utente anonimo, così in una mossa l'ho fatto fuori! ;) : Volevo chiederti un favore: per le prossime domande puoi usare il Forum della Wikia Centrale? Magari le domande e le risposte che ci scambiamo interessano anche altri utenti. Grazie --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:52, giu 22, 2011 (UTC) : : Sto per postare una domanda nel forum. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) : Fumetti e Manga footer Ciao! Sono un utente della One Piece Wiki, avrei intezione di creare un template per raggruppare tutte le wiki italiane su manga, fumetti e cartoni, qualcosa tipo questo template, in modo da dare visibilità a tutte le wiki che includerà. Ho visto che nella wikia inglese ci sono già delle traduzioni, ora posso crearne uno qua per la versione italiana? O credi sia megli farlo nella wikia centrale inglese? Certo mi sembra ci siano poche wiki attive su fumetti e cartoni, ma spero che in futoro ce ne saranno di più! Grazie! Leviathan_89 16:52, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) : Come idea mi sembra carina (a parte che io usando Explorer lo visualizzo malissimo...mah, non so perché...), ma il mio dubbio è...dove vorresti metterlo? La Home Page della Wikia Centrale è strapiena sia in altezza che in larghezza... andrebbe modificata troppo ed è un lavorone per il quale attualmente non ho tempo! : Magari puoi creare una nuova pagina qui sulla wikia centrale e poi io metto un link nella Home Page, anche se la cosa va studiata un pochino...fammi sapere se hai delle idee più precise sulla collocazione. : Ah! Sicuramente nella Community inglese non va bene (non penso nemmeno che te lo accettino) dato che le wiki in vetrina sarebbero quelle italiane. --[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:34, giu 16, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, forse mi ero spiegato male ma quello era un template da mettere nelle vari wiki per collegarle fra loro, la wiki centrale lo "ospitava" soltanto. Comunque non ti preoccupare, lo già creato in quella inglese visto che lì ci sono template di quel tipo anche in altre lingue. Se vuoi vedere, è questo. C'è anche una versione verticale, comunque qui è spiegato tutto (anche se non c'è molto da spiegare). L'unica cosa e se mi faresti sapere se ho dimenticato qualche wiki, ma la puoi aggiungere anche tu stessa. L'ho già messo sulla wiki di One Piece, ora contatterò le altre per proporglielo. Leviathan_89 14:46, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) : Perfetto! Sicuramente c'è qualche altra wiki da inserire nel template, perché non tutti "pubblicizzano" la loro qui su Wikia Centrale. Vedo se riesco ad avere dallo staff Wikia una lista completa delle wiki italiane delle categorie che ti interessano. Ci riaggiorniamo!--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:15, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) : P.S. quando hai tempo, ne creeresti uno anche per la categoria:Giochi? :) Grazie!--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:19, giu 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok quando lo avrò fatto ti posterò il link. Leviathan_89 11:55, giu 20, 2011 (UTC) : Grazie. Basta solo lo "scheletro" del footer, poi le wiki le inserisco io (mi faccio aiutare dallo staff wikia mettendo le wiki più significative e popolari). Per quanto riguarda il footer manga/fumetti ti faccio sapere a breve quali wiki puoi aggiungerci.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:02, giu 20, 2011 (UTC) Ecco fatto, puoi trovare il template qua e la sua documentazione qua. Ho già aggiunto le wiki sui giochi, per cui adesso devi solo contattarle per proporgli il template. Ah non ho aggiunto questa perché è in inglese, quindi penso che puoi anche toglierla dal sito. Volevo anche chiederti, è possibile aggiungere anche la mia wiki alla "lista d'attesa" per la chat? O devo aprire un forum? : Grazie per il footer! Per la chat: ho inoltrato la tua richiesta allo staff internazionale, appena mi rispondono ti faccio sapere.--[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 22:20, giu 24, 2011 (UTC) Grazie per il link della chat, l'ho già attivata. Se ti servisse aiuto con qualcos'altro chiedi pure, anche se non ho molto tempo libero. Creazione nuove pagine E' possibile impedire agli anonimi di creare nuove pagine? 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Non credo sia possibile impedire a priori a tutti gli anonimi di creare di nuove pagine. : Puoi però riservare la modifica delle pagine già esistenti agli utenti registrati e bloccare tutti gli IP degli anonimi quando ti accorgi che creano pagine o contenuti privi di senso, offensivi o promozionali. Ti consiglio comunque di postare la domanda in forum perché non sono sicura al 100% della risposta.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 09:35, lug 21, 2011 (UTC) Translate Wiki Grazie per il complimento. Sto cercando di creare collaborazioni tra utenti, in modo che nascano buoni rapporti, e la cosa sta funzionando perfettamente, direi ;) Inoltre, Marc-Philip mi ha confermato che il mio sito ha già uno Spotlight! Su Translate Wiki vorrei davvero contribuire, il problema è che non riesco a capire come effettuare le traduzioni.....una dritta? XD 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) : Devi far richiesta in quella wiki per avere i diritti di traduttore. Se li hai già, vieni in chat e ti spiego come cercare le cose da tradurre e come evitare di far danni! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:19, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) : Io sono disponibile, ti aspetto in chat! 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) : Template Ciao, volevo segnalarti alcune cose: per il Template:Wikia, se copi il codice nella mia sandbox e lo sostituisci al template subito prima del tag noinclude, dovrebbe in automatico aggiungere il Template:Adozione alla pagina, quando uno inserisce "inattiva" nello stato. Inoltre non capisco, il Template:Wiki inattiva, sarebbe da inserire nelle wiki inattive o da usare in questa wiki? Lo creato anche sulla wiki inglese, così adesso si può utilizzare, ma ti informo che se si usa in "remoto" non si possono usare i parametri, quindi il parametro libero per gli utenti interessati all'adozione è inutile. : Non ho capito benissimo la questione; comunque ora faccio qualche prova e ti faccio sapere. Grazie per la segnalazione![[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 08:21, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) : Ok, capito. Il problema alla base di tutto ciò è che i template di questa wiki sono male organizzati, categorizzati, spiegati e persino mal costruiti. Andrebbe fatto un grosso lavoro di "aggiustamento" e mi ci devo mettere su appena ho tempo. Nel frattempo, se puoi fare qualcosa tu stesso (senza stravolgere tutto! :) ), sei il benvenuto e ti ringrazio. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 09:04, ago 3, 2011 (UTC) Si quello che volevo dire è se una wiki è inattiva, nella sua pagina di presentazione, uso Template:Adozione giusto? Mentre Template:Wiki inattiva è da usare direttamente nella wiki, giusto? L'ho corretto adesso si può utilizzare con , ma nel codice c'è la possibilità di specificare gli utenti interessati all'adozione, ma come ti ho detto non è possibile farlo, nel senso che non funzionerà, funziona, ma solo su questa wiki. Poi ti dicevo, se ricopi il codice nella mia sandbox nel template Template:Wikia, il template adozione verrà automaticamente aggiunto alle wiki inattive, in questo modo è più comodo no? (però bisognerà toglierlo dalle pagine in cui c'è già) Ah, un altro piccolo consiglio, per le "immagini di sistema" tipo simboli ecc., generalmente è meglio caricare versioni con estensione svg, perchè non perdono qualità a discapito della dimensione scelta, inoltre occupano pochissimo spazio. Puoi trovarne alcune su wikicommons. Anonimi In parecchie occasioni mi è capitato che anonimi, non so se per vandalismo o poca conoscienza sulla serie, abbiano creato pagine con titoli sbagliati o con informazioni errate o stupide. Spesso contatto questi anonimi per avvisarli degli errori commessi, ma non ricevo mai risposta e sono, in genere, molto complicati da contattare ed inclini a ricomettere tali errori/vandalismi. Se registrati, invece, li puoi contattare subito esponendo loro il problema, tutto qui: evitare del vandalismo. Ti sarei grato se potessi avvisare Wikia e chiedere loro se sul mio sito possano attivare questa funzione. Grazie mille per il link di Translate Wiki e per tutte le spiegazioni, comincerò presto ad effettuare traduzioni e, se avrò problemi, ti contatterò. Grazie. 12:50, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Commenti blog Ciao, scusa è normale che non posso aggiungere i commenti ai tuoi blogs? Ora puoi..non so perché ma si era disattivata da sola l'opzione "commenti" del post...Mah.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:44, ago 4, 2011 (UTC) Ok ma io non volevo aggiungere nessun commento, era solo per avvisarti. Inoltre dovresti controllare gli altri blog, perchè credo si sia disattivata l'opzione per tutti i blog (tipo questo). : Grazie per la segnalazione; potrebbe essere un bug. Hai notato l'anomalia in altri blog di altre wiki per caso? Fammi sapere, grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:58, ago 5, 2011 (UTC) No solo su questa wiki. Manutenzione Ciao, volevo solo avvisarti che quando ho tempo mi dedicherò a sistemare i tempalte della wiki, quindi non ti spaventare se mi vedi modificare template o creare le categorie mancanti. Ovviamente se pensi che stia facendo dei danni avvisami, oppure semplicemente correggi quello che faccio (tipo organizzazione delle categorie, scelte dei nomi, ecc.). : Per favore, non cambiare i template dei blog perché probabilmente il "bug" della chiusura automatica dei commenti dipende dai cambiamenti ai template stessi.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 16:43, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) Non ho ancora visto i template dei blog. Ho creato il template per taggare le pagine da rimuovere, quindi ogni tanto controlla la Categoria:Candidati per la rimozione. Se ci sono dei template che pensi debba controllare dimmi pure. : Vedi che ho uppato diverse icone per i messaggi di avviso; quindi se devi creare altri template di "manutenzione" puoi anche usare quelle. Le ho importate dalla mia wiki nel formato in cui le avevo; ma direi che vanno bene così comunque. Una cosa: stai attento a non segnare come "inattiva" una wiki che non lo è. :) Grazie per l'aiuto. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:17, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) aveva il tag "small" non chiuso, ho corretto il problema, ma dubito sia quello a causare il bug. : Uhm, invece pare che le modifiche ai template siano tra le cause di questa anomalia (anche se non la causa principale)...per il momento lascia stare tutti i template dei blog.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:17, ago 7, 2011 (UTC) Pagina admin Scusa to sai nulla sulla pagina Special:AdminDashboard? Perchè su certe wiki inglesi ce l'hanno, ma io non l'ho mai vista sulla mia... sai per caso che nome abbia in italiano o se è un'estensione in prova? : Non è stata ancora rilasciata nelle wiki italiane, ma spero lo sarà a breve. Stay tuned! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 22:20, ago 8, 2011 (UTC) Babel project Volovo dirti, ho notato che è presente il template , ora quel template categorizza gli utenti in base a quali lingue conoscono, però tutte le categorie che usa sono da creare, per cui io ti porponevo di fare così: *Utenti **Utenti in base alla lingua ***Utenti it ****Utenti it-n ****Utenti it-0 ****Utenti it-1 ****Utenti it-2 ****Utenti it-3 ***Utenti en ****Utenti en-n ****Utenti en-0 ****Utenti en-1 ****Utenti en-2 ****Utenti en-3 eccetera. Non è colpa mia se il template a tutte queste categorie... in più faccio le categorie "nascoste" o no? (il template ha cmq i link alle categorie, per cui non serve esattemente mostrare le categorie nel profilo). : Ho visto...tra l'altro il testo sulla lingua italiana è in inglese...se hai la pazienza per fare tutte queste modifiche, fai pure! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:15, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ma in che senso il testo è in inglese? Io lo vedo in italiano... poi allora le faccio nascoste le categorie? Volendo si potrebbe non farle proprio (cioè non farle aggiungere al template), dimmi te come preferisci. Inoltre ho creato per sbaglio la pagina User:Leviathan 89/Wikia.js invece che "wikia.js" (con la w minuscola), ora non so se quelle pagine si cancellano automaticamente una volta svuotate, se non lo fanno me la cancelli? Inoltre il codice che ho usato è per aggiungere una funzionalità di autoaggiornamento dellla wiki activity o delle ultime modifiche, se vuoi copiartelo per te o aggiungerlo per tutta la wiki fai pure. : Argh, una cosa per volta ché sono "de coccio" :) Il testo era in inglese nella mia Babele quando l'ho inserita..ora magicamente è in italiano.. :); per Wikia.js non ho capito qual è il problema...[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:09, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Puoi cancellarmi questa pagina? Mentre se ti interessa puoi copiarti il codice di questa, non so se sei familiare con gli script personali. Invece per le categorie, pensi sia utile crearle o no? Io le faccio anche se vuoi... altrimenti faccio in modo che il template non aggiunga nessuna categoria. : Poco familiare con gli script; comunque penso che per il momento sia il caso di lasciarli perdere gli script: il nuovo editor sta dando un po' di problemi e preferisco evitare le modifiche al CSS o ai js finché non si risolvono i bug. : Per le categorie, a rigor di logica questa wiki dovrebbe esser frequentata solo da utenti italiani, quindi in teoria sono un po' inutili tutte le categorie, ma se si decide di tenere il template secondo me, per una questione di completezza, le categorie devono rimanere (ovviamente tradotte in ita...io le vedevo tutte in tedesco o inglese). Grazie. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 14:33, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Template avviso Per le classi CSS, ho tolto "alertsmalltext" perchè non allineava bene il testo con il titolo e poi visto i pochi parametri mi sembrava superfluo fare una classe per quello; per le classi del bordo, se vuoi tutto il bordo dello stesso colore le riaggiungo, ma nella versione inglese (vedi modelli) c'è solo il bordo sinistro colorato. Per le atre classi le ho tolte visto che non contenevano molti parametri (per cui mi sembrava più pratico avere i parametri "offline"), visto che poi credo solo quel template usi quelle classi, ma non vorrei sbagliarmi. Un esempio pratico è . Per la traduzione dei parametri, dimmi te, io ho tradotto "brutalmente" dall'inglese, posso mettere "titolo" al posto di "tipo" se vuoi. Lista blog Ma io vedo il problema anche su sulla wiki inglese e la non hanno quei codici... anzi, credo di aver trovato il problema: se vai sulla mia sandbox vedrai la stessa lista, ma non puntata. Quindi sembra che la lista blog vada in conflitto con la "my home". Non è un porblema di quei codici, se ti capita riferiscilo. : Hai provato a togliere quella parte di codice dal CSS e poi a ricaricare la pagina? Prova, al massimo se non funziona la rimetti... [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 21:17, ago 9, 2011 (UTC) Non cambia niente... è proprio un errore della "my home". Poi fammi sapere per il tempalte . Pagina principale Perchè hai annullato le mie modfiche alla pagina principale? Usare "imagemap" per aggiungere un link su tutta l'immagine non a senso, secondo me, quando puoi aggiungere il link con il codice normale. : E' stato un errore e le ho ripristinate. Comunque preferisco che non vengano fatte modifiche alla Home Page.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:37, ago 12, 2011 (UTC) Ok cercherò di fare una pagina guida per le sandbox. Per la pagina pricipale, va bene, hai fatto bene a proteggerla dal momento che questa è la wiki centrale e non una wiki qualsiasi, se ci sarà qualche modifica da fare te la segnalerò. Guarda che poi in Categoria:Candidati per la rimozione ci sono anche dei files... somo generalmente file inutilizzati e spam, quando puoi cancella tutto. Controlla il motivo della rimozione, qualcuno lo taggato solo perchè andava rinominato. No mi dispiace, che io sappia no... sono tutti da cancellare e se puoi rinominare File:668083 f496.jpg, magari in Death Note.jpg (spostalo senza fare un redirect). Se pensi sia da cancellare anche quello fai pure. Cmq non c'è fretta, l'importante è aver raccolto tutti i files da rimuovere, poi puoi farlo quando vuoi. Ah fammi sapere se ti va bene come faccio la categorizzazione degli utenti, Categoria:Utenti per lingua conosciuta (Babel Project). Se ti va bene continuo a creare le categorie mancanti. Indice Forum Per la cronaca, guarda che adesso l'indice del forum è senza categorie, il che non è un bene, per cui dovresti aggiungerlo a qualcosa. Prima era già sotto a Categoria:Wikia Forum, io ho semplicemente corretto un errore (Forums -> Forum) e l'ho categorizzato sotto "*" in modo fosse in cima alla lista nella categoria. Babel Lo so, ma non dipende da me... aggiungo semplicemente le lingue che ci sono nel template, fosse per me ne farei solo una decina, anche perchè alcune non hanno neanche tutti i testi completi. Ancora una decina e ho finito! Più che altro se non li creo compaiono nella lista di categorie richieste. Intervista Per me va bene, fammi sapere i dettagli! In ogni caso, se la devi fare sono libero Sabato pomeriggio, dalle 16:00 in poi. Lexaeus 94 : Grazie. Ora preparo un po' di domande...poi sabato possiamo vederci nella chat di Wikia Centrale (l'orario te lo confermo venerdì sera). Se ci son problemi ti avviso. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:35, ago 18, 2011 (UTC) Doppia wiki Ciao, ho notato che ci sono due kingdom Hearts wiki: questa (già presente qui) e questa. Ora spulciando un po' le pagine, ho scoperto che c'è stata una disputa nella prima wiki (leggi questo) e praticamente l'utente PRISON KEEPER è stato "cacciato" e lui di tutta risposta si è fondato la sua wiki (la seconda). Cosa si fa? Io magari pensavo di fare una pagina di disambiguazione ed aggiungere anche la wiki "ribelle", che dici? : No, lascia perdere. Se l'admin della seconda wiki (la ribelle) vorrà, mi contatterà in prima persona e discuteremo della cosa. Oltretutto, tu non hai idea di quante wiki doppie, triple, quadruple etc esistano (in italiano intendo)...se dovessimo fare una pagina di disambiguazione per tutte, addio!!! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:01, ago 19, 2011 (UTC) Ok come vuoi, mi sembrava giusto dare visibilità a tutti in fondo. Quindi non faccio neanche la pagina no? Beh forse quella non si può fare perchè evrebbe lo stesso nome Spotlight Ciao volevo sapere abbiamo da qualche parte sulla wiki una sezione per le richieste spotlight? Perchè qui non c'era il link per l'italiano quindi mi domandavo se ci fosse. Inoltre c'è registrato da qualche parte chi ha adesso dei spotlight e chi li ha già avuti? Giusto per curiosità. No, non credo ci sia alcun link (se c'è, è "passivo"). Comunque non ti preoccupare: stiamo rivedendo le procedure per la richiesta degli spotlight e appena ho le idee chiare aggiungerò io stessa una pagina con tutte le informazioni necessarie e pubbliche per tutti. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 09:24, ago 22, 2011 (UTC) Ok grazie. Sarei anche curioso di vedere chi ha già avuto i spotlight e chi ce l'ha adesso. Cmq ho trovato questa pagina presumo sia quella che vorrete sistemare. Nuovo stile? Ciao, guarda qui. Questa Wiki nuova dà ai profili degli utenti la possibilità di avere un fumetto.....come potrei inserirlo sul mio sito? Grazie. Lexaeus 94 ciao! quella è una wiki inglese. Nelle wiki italiane non è ancora attivo il nuovo profilo, ma lo sarà presto e sarà il profilo unico e definitivo per tutti. A breve comunque lo presento nel blog. Stay tuned! :) [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:33, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) Perfetto, grazie! ;) A proposito, hai preparato quelle domande sull'intervista che mi dovevi fare? Lexaeus 94 Nuova wiki Buonasera, avrei fatto partire questa wiki ( http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/Le_storie_del_sabato_alle_sedici_e_trentacinque ) ma mi è stato detto (comprensibilmente) che è sconsigliato il titolo troppo lungo e che ho fatto diversi pastrocchi con le pagine fra edit e spostamenti, cosa che in effetti temevo ma non sapevo più come rimediare. Chiedo quindi se possibile di poter cancellare il superfluo creato da parte mia e rinominare la homepage in "Spiragli & Incantesimi", ringraziando in anticipo e chiedendo scusa per il disturbo. ---- Ciao e benvenuto! Per prima cosa ti chiedo 2 favori: #quando scrivi un nuovo messaggio nella mia pagina discussioni, inserisci un nuovo titolo (lo puoi fare cliccando sul menu "Normale" in alto e selezionando "Titolo 2") così non si creano confusioni tra i vari messaggi; #a fine messaggio, firmati sempre cliccando sul tasto "Signature" (sempre in alto), così so sempre chi sei e posso aiutarti meglio. Per quanto riguarda la tua wiki, non ti preoccupare dei pastrocchi: si può sempre rimediare. Comunque a me la wiki risulta ancora non esistente. Infatti se digito l'indirizzo http://it.lestoriedelsabatoallesedicietrentacinque.wikia.com, non appare nulla. Quello che tu hai creato è solo il profilo della wiki, non la wiki vera e propria. Per creare una wiki, devi cliccare sul tasto azzurro in alto "start a wiki" e ti appare una schermata specifica. Dopo che hai creato la wiki allora puoi creare il suo profilo qui nella wikia centrale, per pubblicizzarla così come hai già fatto. Riassumendo, la wiki con il titolo lungo non esiste ancora; esiste solo la sua pagina "pubblicitaria" qui; perciò se vuoi creare una wiki con il titolo più breve (decisamente più consono e facilmente trovabile) devi cliccare sul tasto in alto "start a wiki". Spero di esser stata chiara; se hai altri problemi, non esitare a contattarmi o a scrivere nel nostro forum (trovi il link in home page). Saluti! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:48, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, vorrei fare un po' di chiarezza sulla questione: lui ha già creato la wiki la trovi qua, poi ha rinominato il profilo qui sulla wikia centrale, per questo non la trovi. Quindi credo volgia rinominare la wiki adesso. Spero di aver chiarito l'equivoco! Visto che non c'è nessun articolo in quella wiki, può benissimo crearne una nuova, senza procedere a un'inutile rinominazione di quella attuale. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 13:25, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) Prova apertura Ringrazio per le prime dritte, cerco di fare passo per passo : http://it.spiraglieincantesimi.wikia.com/wiki/Spiragli%20&%20Incantesimi%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 creata schiacciando il tasto azzurro in alto, ora immagino di andare a scrivere "Spiragli & Incantesimi" nel box grigio a destra col titolo "Crea il profilo della tua wiki" e mi trovo il box da completare con titolo del progetto, logo, wiki, stato, data della creazione, fondatore, adottante, link, e le tre categorie. Posso attendere almeno per scegliere un logo e magari aggiungerlo dopo ? E' http://it.spiraglieincantesimi.wikia.com da inserire come link preciso ? (perchè mi confondo quasi con le info da inserire nel "titolo del progetto" ). I miei ultimi dubbi sono cosa inserire alle voci "wiki" e "adottante", poi penso non ci siano problemi per le altre info, ma nel dubbio aspetto una risposta per completarle. Ringrazio ancora per la pazienza e spero di aver fatto giusto anche per compilare questa domanda come titolo e firma. IMJ86 & The Glimmers 19:16, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) IMJ86&TheGlimmers : Bravissimo, hai fatto progressi notevoli! Ti compilo io il box sulla wiki; poi potrai fare tutte le modifiche che vuoi, ma almeno avrai una "traccia" su cui basarti. Appena ho fatto, ti scrivo qua il link. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:41, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) : Ecco la pagina per te: Spiragli & Incantesimi; puoi aggiungere tutte le opzioni che vuoi (non è obbligatorio avere 3 categorie, comunque) e anche una descrizione più completa a lato del box. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:47, ago 23, 2011 (UTC) Prima pagina Ringraziando con calore per il supporto ricevuto, ho aggiunto la prima pagina alla homepage, spero senza aver fatto danni, in attesa di capire come poter usare un indice tipico delle pagine di Wiki ma cercherò di servirmi della sezione Help con calma. IMJ86 & The Glimmers 12:13, ago 24, 2011 (UTC)IMJ86&TheGlimmers Licenze immagini Ciao, visto che ho finito con il template Babel e siccome molti dei template da mettere a posto non capisco bene quale fosse il loro scopo originale, adesso vorrei dedicarmi a mettere a posto le immagini. Innanzi tutto ci sarebbe da creare i template delle licenze e relative categorie, intendevo fare una cosa come questa per le categorie e come questa per i template. Di solito è la procedura standard per le licenze, che ogni wiki dovrebbe avere. Poi ci sarebbe da discutere come vuoi categorizzare le immagini. Naturalmente prima decidiamo tutto insieme, se hai qualche domanda chiedi pure, tanto non ho fretta di fare quello. : Allora, in realtà non avevo mai pensato fosse il caso di creare dei template per le licenze: questo perché qui le immagini caricate o sono loghi o sono avatar o sono screenshot di wikia, e non è che ci sia tutto questo problema con i copyright. Ma questa è l'idea che ho avuto fino ad ora, potrei pure sbagliarmi... :Comunque facciamo una cosa: onde evitare di scrivere un fiume sulla mia pagina discussioni, creati una sottopagina della tua pagina utente e chiamala "Progetti" (o col nome che preferisci) dove scrivi tutte le tue idee per questa wiki e fai una "ToDo List", così io leggo lì e man mano aggiungo commenti, proposte ecc. In questo modo risulterebbe tutto più chiaro e ordinato. Quando l'hai creata dammi il link ché la aggiungo alle mie "pagine seguite". Grazie [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 17:40, ago 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok, in effetti ti sto quasi spammando la tua pagina. Scrivo tutto sul mio profilo poi ti notifico quando ho finito. Ho scritto un abbozzo di quello che ti dicevo qui. Inoltre se guardi nella mia pagina di discussione mi ha contattato un utente di quella kingdom hearts wiki "doppia" (te ne avevo parlato più sopra), per cui penso che dovremmo pensare di creare una pagina di disambiguazione. Non mi hai fatto più sapere se ti va bene il mio "progetto". Fammi sapere soprattutto se ti vanno bene i nomi. ciao minerva volevo sapere su come posso aiutarvi e specilamente dove e in che modo grazie fammi sapere Aiuto wiki Volevo semplicemente sapere come aiutare, Da Vickai. A proposito, la firma non mi funziona. Titaniumdragonoid ascolta minerva io sono afferrato nelle traduzioni da inglese-italiano e viceversa compreso la trascrizione dell'inglese stesso se avessi bisogno contattami pure a presto Titaniumdragonoid 21:28, set 5, 2011 (UTC)Titaniumdragonoid Sì scusa non ci avevo pensato. Vickai Sono Vickai. Quando clicco sul pulsante firma esce questo: 07:56, set 6, 2011 (UTC) Perché evidentemente non hai creato la pagina "firma1" della tua firma in questa wiki! Quindi o la crei oppure levi quella stringa dalle tue preferenze personali e ti firmi con la firma di default, cioè semplicemente aggiungendo 4 tildi (~~~~) alla fine dei messaggi.[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:50, set 6, 2011 (UTC) Problema con Theme Designer Salve, ho un problema con theme designer. nella mia wiki "Terra Nova", quando ho cambiato sfondo (SCEGLIENDOLO FRA LE IMMAGINI SALVETE NEL PC), clicco su salva, ma poi invece di esserci lo sfondo nuovo vi è quello vecchio (ALTRA IMMAGINE PERECEDENTEMENTE PRESA DAL PC), stessa cosa per il Wordmark: quando clicco salva viene il logo vecchio e non quello nuovo. Cosa succede? cosa si può fare? Chiedo gentilmente aiuto!!! Grazie in anticipo ... Johnny Vet 13:02, set 6, 2011 (UTC) :Ti ho risposto in forum. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:56, set 7, 2011 (UTC) Immagini Sto mettendo a posto le immagini ma prima potresti controllare tutte quelle in Categoria:Candidati per la rimozione e cancellarle? Sono per la maggior parte spam, o immagini inutili caricate da utenti che non esistono più. Comunque ho scritto il motivo per la richiesta nel template. Dopo aver svuotato la categoria, puoi anche controllare le immagini non usate per vedere se ce n'è qulacuna che ritieni sia inutile. In questo modo, il mio lavoro sarà più breve. ---- In realtà alcune immagini che tu hai taggato come da rimuovere, non lo sono affatto! Ora non ho tempo per guardarle tutte (comprese quelle nella categoria special "non usate"), ma ti dico già che le immagini che ho caricato io sono da lasciare. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:34, set 7, 2011 (UTC) Sì sì vedi te infatti, con comodo, quando poi hai fatto fammi sapere. Comunque controlla anche la ragione che ho messo, ho marcato per la rimozione anche alcuni file che hai caricato te semplicemente perchè ne ho caricato un altra versione ed ho già provvedduto alla sostituzione per cui non dovrebbero esserci problemi. Poi altre per me sono solo spam a spazzatura e alcune immagini non usate ne possiamo fare a meno per me, poi vedi te. Più che altro mi sembrta che hanno usato questa wiki per caricare immagini a caso.. ah dimenticavo, forse ne ho taggato qualcuna solo perchè andava rinominata, leggi la ragione comunque. Problema editing Ciao. Sui miei due siti, ho un grosso problema, direi. Il nuovo editor redesign ha cominciato, dall'altra settimana circa, a non farmi più visualizzare nessuna opzione a destra e in alto della pagina (non posso neanche entrare nella sorgente). Di conseguenza, scrittura esclusa, non mi è concessa alcuna opzione. Qui invece mi funziona..... quindi è un problema degli altri miei siti immagino. Sai dirmi qualcosa..... sino ad allora, sarò impossibilitato nell'eseguire modifiche. 07:27, set 8, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Lo avevo tolto.....ma ora che è fisso..... ---- Ci dò un'occhiata subito![[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:09, set 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Io non ho problemi a usare il codice sorgente in Ratchet & Clank Wiki...prova a purgare la home usando il comando ?action=purge dopo l'url e a svuotare la tua cache del browser. Fammi sapere [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 10:27, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Niente da fare.....le uniche opzioni che mi mostra quando modifico sono: Inserisci un riassunto della modifica, Anteprima e Salva la Pagina. Tutte le altre sembrano scomparse..... 10:51, set 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok, allora fai qualche screenshot delle pagine incriminate e caricalo qui; poi spiegami nei dettagli il problema, cioè con quali pagine ti si presenta, che browser usi e cose simili. Grazie! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 11:09, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Novita? Ciao! Sto già guardando le offerte ryanair per andare a londra e uccidere qualcuno, visto che sto giochetto del visual mi ha spatarrato non poche pagine. Ci sono news, visto che dubito di poter sbloccare le pagine principali?Cento93 10:43, set 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Provato a purgare le pagine e svuotare la cache come ti ho consigliato nel post dell'ultimo aggiornamento tecnico? Se anche dopo queste operazioni, non hai risultati, mi mandi alcuni screenshot (puoi caricarli qui come immagini) e mi spieghi meglio il problema e vedrò cosa posso fare... Sii paziente e abbandona i tuoi istinti omicidi (anche perché se vai a Londra non trovi nessuno, visto che i boss di Wikia stanno negli USA hehe)! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 11:05, set 8, 2011 (UTC) :Nessun problema risolto; ecco due screenshot di pagine protette: --Cento93 11:58, set 8, 2011 (UTC) ---- Ok, è definitivemente un problema di conflitto tra alcune impostazioni del CSS personalizzato (wikia.css) e il nuovo editor. Ce l'ho anche io nella mia Ikariam Wiki. Mi informo su possibili soluzioni con lo staff. Stay tuned! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:02, set 8, 2011 (UTC) :Thank! Let me know! Cento93 12:10, set 8, 2011 (UTC) :Eccolo il problema: ora non so che browser usi, comunque usando chrome, non va. Ora per curiosità ho provato ad usare Internet Explorer, e nonostante sia il browser più obrobrioso della storia dell'informatica, funziona!--Cento93 12:16, set 8, 2011 (UTC) : Uhm, io però uso firefox e il problema mi si presenta solo nella mia wiki, mentre in questa e nella tua non ho problemi...quindi la cosa è senz'altro un po' più complessa. Ci riaggiorniamo! [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 12:26, set 8, 2011 (UTC) Widget Allora, per il +1 ho creato questa pagina inserendo il codice che google fornisce qui (sembra che momentaneamente sia sospeso però). Poi puoi inserire il pulsante nella pagina principale tramite il comando . Per il contatore di accessi è un po' più complicato... innanzi tutto devi registrarti ad un sito che fornisce statistiche, poi devi piazzare il contatore in tutte le pagine. Per fare ciò, ho fatto lo stesso giochetto del +1 nella pagina principale (creando questa pagina ed usando il codice nella pagina principale), mentre ho inserito un contatore nella sidebar in modo che sia visibile in tutte le pagine. Per questo devi usare questo javascript, inserendo nei campi il codice del tuo contatore (ricordati che deve stare tutto sulla stessa riga e di sostituire le doppie virgolette <"> con la singola <'>). Però ho avuto dei problemi con il codice perchè il contatore originale (quello della home) usa tag "script" che se messi sulla stessa riga causano un bug, ho risolto usando una versione "solo HTML" del contatore (però "più limitata" secondo le istruzioni). Il codice originale lo trovi su RuneScape Wiki, usano una versione più semplice di sitemeter. Per vedere solo le statistiche delle wiki, senza usare counter, puoi andare su Quantcast, per esempio queste sono quelle della mia wiki (digida il l'idirizzo, tipo it.nomewiki.wikia.com). Il codice verbatim puoi usarlo per "bypassare" il linguaggio MediaWiki e usare codice html generali, digitando un nome caricherà la pagina MediaWiki con lo stesso nome, leggi questa pagina e questa. Complicatuccio! Hehehe, mi sa che per ora uso solo Quantcast...grazie per le info comunque!Minerva Titani 17:18, set 9, 2011 (UTC) Lo so! Amo pasticciare con i codici io! Se ti interessano vedere solo le statisctiche quantcast va benissimo... io ho messo il contatore perchè mi piace mostrarle agli utenti (e le statistiche sono più dettagliate). Poi il giochetto del verbatim lo puoi usare per altri codici se vuoi! Richiesta Scusa ma credo di non aver capito bene... vuoi che ricarica qui la stessa immagine del tuo nuovo profilo che hai caricato tu? Se vuoi lo faccio ma non capisco lo scopo... o forse volevi che caricassi uno screenshot del mio nuovo profilo? Posso farlo dal mio profilo di One Piece wiki. No, hai capito bene. Mi serve uno screenshot del mio profilo dal link che ti ho dato. Se ci fai caso, tu lo visualizzi in maniera diversa da me! Grazie. Minerva Titani 14:49, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah è vero... forse riguarda la funzione che uno non può vedere le informazioni di un utente da una wiki che non frequenta? Cmq fatto File:Nuovo_profilo 1.jpg. No, dipende dal fatto che un profilo "vuoto" (senza informazioni, come quello che hai caricato tu) viene visto in modo diverso dal suo proprietario rispetto agli altri utenti. Post in arrivo al riguardo. Grazie. Minerva Titani 15:12, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Pokémon Wiki Ciao! Mi dispiace per la fine di rispondere. Ora la mia richiesta: vorrei cogliere questa Wiki http://it.pokemon.wikia.com/wiki/Pok%C3%A9Wiki sei Pokémon Wiki. I miei contributi sono molteplici, uno di loro è favicom del wiki, ho creato oltre 10 articoli, template, Ho modificato il logo del wiki per renderlo più attuale. e modificato la home page. Grazie --PKMN Trainer Daniel 17:39, set 12, 2011 (UTC)PKMN Trainer Daniel Adozioni Guarda che io ho contattato quell'utente solo per suggerigli di usare il footer dei manga e di creare la pagina della wiki qui... non gli ho detto nulla per la richiesta di adozione! Mi riferivo in particolar modo all'altro utente, un certo Jorge, sul quale hai scritto nella pagina delle adozioni che era l'utente del messaggio sovrastante. Vorrei che tu non scrivessi nulla in quella pagina né in quella degli spotlight (se e quando sarà attivata) perché si tratta di questioni "amministrative" che solo io posso gestire. Grazie. Minerva Titani 20:03, set 12, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok pensavo fosse una pagina tipo i forum. Marvel Database Ciao, tu sai perchè i link in Marvel Database non funzionano? Forse dovresti modificare il campo in in (non vedo il senso di inserire l'URL se poi si usa un link interno). Inoltre non sarebbe più corretto il nome "Wiki" per il template? Wikia è la compagnia, quelle sono wiki. Non ci sto capendo nulla! Sono due persone che scrivono qui? Leviathan chiariscimi 'sta cosa. Minerva Titani 10:06, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Ok, ora ho capito. Il link di quella wiki è diverso dagli altri in quanto non è presente nel suo url (nel dominio) la parola "wikia". Vedo cosa posso fare (prima controllo la questione dell'url diverso. Per il nome del template, non mi sembra il caso di essere così pignoli: lasciamo "Wikia" e basta. Minerva Titani 10:10, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah! Ho notato che esiste un redirect da "marveldatabase.wikia.com" a "marvel.wikia.com" che conduce alla versione inglese della wiki. Ora risolvo anche questo.Minerva Titani 10:17, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Ah è vero! Probabilmente era una wiki esterna che è "migrata" in Wikia, per il nome del template fai come vuoi, non è un problema rinominarlo cmq. Per il parametro invece vedi te se è il caso di modificarlo, penso che quella wiki rimarrà sempre un'eccezione però. Vorrei Diventare Amministratrice della Pagina Glee Wiki! Sono in chat. Editor Ciao!!! Si, con Explorer ho ancora problemi. Anzi, la situazione è peggiorata, visto che ora nemmeno mi carica la pagina. Se con Explorer il redesign presenta simili bug di compatibilità, ti consiglio di aprire un Forum dove esponi il problema con relativa soluzione, poichè potrebbe essere una questione comune. Se puo' aiutarti, Sarah Manley (Staff di Wikia) mi ha detto che la soluzione migliore è usare Firefox (poichè non solo Explorer da problemi, ma anche altri browser, sebben non mi abbia specificato quali). Ovviamente scegli te come meglio gestire la situazione, ma ti consiglio davvero di aprire un Forum, magari anche con link per download..... 19:13, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Aspetta ancora un po', perché in realtà non c'è ancora stato il rilascio del codice...speriamo bene, altrimenti mi sa che farò un post al riguardo o qualcosa di simile! Tienimi aggiornata! Grazie Minerva Titani 19:19, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Va bene. 19:55, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Adozione Glee Wiki La pagina discussioni era diversa dalle altre pagine che ho modificato per questo non capivo. alla fine però ci sono riuscita, ho capito meglio come si usa.Ho modificato molte pagine nella wiki italiana e inglese, per favore ripensaci. Ti ho già detto che ti devi firmare quando scrivi un messaggio! E' davvero fastidioso trovarsi dei messaggi anonimi. E oltrettutto quando scrivi nella pagina di un utente o in qualsiasi altra pagina di commenti, devi creare una nuova sezione (ora l'ho fatto io per questi messaggi). Comunque quella che hai modificato non era una pagina discussioni. Mi spiace, ma credo che tu sia ancora molto inesperta in fatto di editing, perciò prima fai altra esperienza e diventa più capace e poi inoltra una nuova richiesta. Devi inoltre soddisfare tutti i requisiti elencati nella pagina delle adozioni.Minerva Titani 20:24, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Template Guarda che il template mostrava già di defaul l'immagine, forse a te non appariva perchè scrivevi cmq "immagine=" e lo lasciavi vuoto (dovevi cancellarlo). In ogni caso l'ho modificato in modo che anche in quel caso ti mostra l'immagine di default. Per le categorie me ne sono accorto, solo che lì non so come era inteso che venissero organizzati per cui non ho voluto metterci le mani. Qunado hai tempo di metterci le mani, dimmi come vuoi fare, inoltre ci sarebbe sempre da cancellare (quasi?)tutte le pagine che ho taggato e controllare le categorie richieste perchè certe volti aggiungi categorie (tipo per i blog) che non esistono. A questo proposito ti consiglierei di aggiungere a questa pagina (CSS globale) o a questa pagina per applicarle solo a questa wiki. Io lo trovo molto utile. Beh in ogni caso non ho fretta di fare nulla, (ah ho aggiunto i requisiti agli avvisi per l'adozione, così magari uno ci pensa due volte prima di richeidere un'adozione senza aver fatto nulla sulla wiki) Il template era perfetto come lo avevo modificato io e deve rimanere così, con tutti i link necessari perché l'utente sappia dove trovare la community, l'aiuto e cose simili. Non modificarlo più grazie.Minerva Titani 19:24, set 14, 2011 (UTC) p.s. mi serve solo sapere perché non si aggiorna il testo facendo il refresh, grazie. Minerva Titani 19:26, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Non ho mica capito perchè non andava bene come l'ho messo io visto che specificava anche i requisiti per l'adozione visto che tutti si dimenticano di leggerli e da come mi hai risposto sembra che abbia tolto i link il che non è vero (anzi ho aggiunto nuove informazioni), cmq sei tu a decidere. Se ti riferisci al fatto perchè non si aggiorna, è perchè ci impiega un po' di tempo (anche un giorno) perchè si trova su un'altra wiki, avevo messo anche una nota nella documentazione. Magari rimango in chat per un po'. Localizzatore Ciao, qualche mese fa ricordo di aver visto di sfuggita una Wiki, un cui utente possedeva nel profilo una specie di localizzatore che contava gli utenti online..... sai come potrei inserirlo nel mio sito? Se si ti ringrazio in anticipo. 21:33, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Credo sia uno strumento per la rilevazione di statistiche, tipo ShinyStat o simili. Ma non saprei esattamente come farlo funzionare su Wikia. Senti Leviathan89 che nella sua One Piece Wiki ha messo diversi strumenti simili. Minerva Titani 21:45, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Marvel Database: Adozione/Candidatura Ciao Minerva, come mi hai suggerito ho contattato i due Admin del Marvel Database e per quanto riguarda "The_Ucci" non ci sono assolutamente problemi alla mia candidatura come Admin del Marvel Database, anzi, siamo sulla stessa lunghezza d'onda e stiamo già organizzando la "lista della spesa" delle cose dafare per far decollare questo wiki al meglio. Il lavoro da fare è molto. Spero sia sufficiente e comunque grazie di tutto. Ciao. Uatu l'osservatore 12:45, set 14, 2011 (UTC) Mi ha già contattato lui e gli ho detto che può tranquillamente darti tutti i diritti che vuole in quella wiki. Però visto che lui è ancora attivo, tu non puoi adottare la wiki (adottare significa che il proprietario attuale perde i suoi "poteri" di proprietario in favore di un altro utente). Però i diritti di amministratore e/o burocrate sono sufficienti a gestire una wiki come se ne fossi il proprietario. Buon lavoro e a presto! Minerva Titani 12:27, set 16, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Minerva, grazie di tutto e buon lavoro anche a te. Uatu l'osservatore 21:13, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Ciao, vorrei aggiungere alla mia wiki un background in alto nella barra. MI hanno detto di andare su MediaWiki:Wiki.css e mettere un codice, ma non funziona. Ho provato a ripulire la cache, ma nulla. Ti prego di aiutarmi. Jeorge. Sono di nuovo io. Dunque, questa è l'immagine : (Rex4.jpg) Devo metttere il codice che mi hai dato (inserito sulla mia pg. utente) cambiando il link immagine? ma lo devo inserire su MediaWiki:Wiki.css? Jeorge 12:22, set 16, 2011 (UTC) Sì il codice va inserito nella pagina "MediaWiki:Wikia.css" (occhio a come lo scrivi: è Wikia.css non Wiki.css). Ovviamente devi prima caricare la tua immagine nella tua wiki. Ho paura che questa però sia troppo alta e corta per essere usata come banner. Le dimensioni giuste per un banner sono quelle del mio banner, ossia circa 1000x73 pixel (poi l'altezza la puoi sempre regolare dal codice). Minerva Titani 12:32, set 16, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, volevo chiederti, posso caricare qui il logo della mia wiki invece che mettere semplicemente l'URL? Ti spiego perchè: semplicemente perchè se carico il file qui viene poi mostrato nei "link suggeriti" in basso, è una baggianata, ma non ho capito se dobbiamo mettere solo l'URL o se lo hai fatto per comodità, visto che molte pagine hanno il logo caricato qui. Inoltre se alcune pagine non hanno testo non vengono neanche mostrate nei link suggeriti, potrebbe essere un'idea caricare i loghi per migliorare la navigazione. In ogni caso mi interassa sapere se possso farlo per One Piece prima. E se vuoi puoi provare questo CSS per copiare lo stile della wiki centrale inglese, se ti interessa cambiare lo stile della wiki. Per il CSS farò un cambiamento ad hoc più avanti quando avrò l'autorizzazione dello staff. Per ora rimane così. Per il logo, non cambio assolutamente il template perché preferisco di gran lunga gli url che mille loghi in questa wiki; se per te è una questione di così fondamentale importanza, carica il tuo. Ma deve essere un'eccezione: se vedo che qualche altro utente ti segue a ruota, elimino i loghi e faccio rimetter gli url a tutti. Minerva Titani 20:08, set 17, 2011 (UTC) Ok per il mio logo non c'è problema lo lascio così, non era una cosa importante, non capivo soltanto come era la nostra "politica" e a proposito di questo qual'è la "politica" riguardo alle immagini personali e altre immagini caricate per le pagine delle wiki? (al di fuori del logo) Giusto per saperlo, perchè non lo mica capito... per il CSS volevo solo riportarti gli aggiornamenti dalla wiki inglese, se vuoi puoi provarlo nel tuoi CSS personale. COPIA Ciao Minerva. Comincio già dal fatto che io ho segnalato questo fatto a Wikia tante volte, ma non mi hanno saputo aiutare. Le prime 5 volte dicevano che non hanno trovato niente di innoquo, la sesta non mi hanno ancora risposto... (già da 3 giorni!). Allora, Cento93 mi ha dato il benvenuto nel mondo del copyright che, la mia Wiki che pur essendo nuova e più dettagliata di un'altra, mi copia tutto. Diamine, non ne posso più. Le due Wiki (la Mia - La sua) sono sullo stesso argomento, cioè la serie tv Il Commissario Rex e ho chiesto loro di "fondersi" con me, e loro non hanno voluto così io ho continuato. Mi copiano trame, foto e link. Perfavore minerva, fa qualcosa! Ecco una prova: la mia Wiki - La sua Wiki (guarda le foto nei template) Un altra prova: la SUA wiki - la MIA wiki Tu penserai che queste cose sono stato io a prenderle da lui. NO! Sono stato io stesso ad aggiungere quella frase (dal nome potrete pensare sia una femmina, scoprirete più avanti il contrario) ti giuro l'ho aggiunta io. Il resto della trama l'ho presa da un sito, che per legge, ho messo il copyright in pagina principale. Ti prego di fare qualcosa, Jeorge. Ne parlo con lo staff di Wikia e vedo se posso fare qualcosa. Minerva Titani 09:45, set 20, 2011 (UTC) Messaggi Ciao Minerva! Tu sai a cosa servono i messaggi MediaWiki:Welcome-user-page, MediaWiki:Welcome-message-log e MediaWiki:Welcome-user? Conosco welcome-message-user e welcome-message-anon, per nuovi utenti e per anonimi, ma quei tre non li comprendo. Grazie! -- 18:27, set 23, 2011 (UTC) Leggi questo articolo al riguardo...spero possa tornarti utile. Minerva Titani 22:27, set 23, 2011 (UTC) PokéWiki (Spagnol) Saludos! Te esribo este mensage en español porque veo que si lo entiendes. Bueno perdón por responder tan tarde a tu mensage, yo no quiero ser burocrata de Pokémon Wiki yo solo quería ser adminstrador; yo soy italiano nací en Rimini pero hablo más español que italiano ya que a una temprana edad me mudé a México por eso a veces mi italiano no es muy comprencible (estoy tomando clases de italiano) pero mi compañero Daniel Pita López el si tiene un completo dominio del italiano y el se hace cargo de corregirme. --PKMN Trainer Daniel 04:34, set 29, 2011 (UTC)PKMN Trainer Daniel Copia2 Ciao Minerva. Sono lo stesso che sopra ti ha segnalato di un'altra wiki che ha copiato.Non solo non ha fatto ciò che dici (che, secondo me, la tua richiesta è un po' assurda perché non penso andranno a mettere Quest'info l'abbiamo presa da...) ma per di più continuano a copiare, e non solo continuano a scopiazzare, ma pure le idee ora? La sua, purtroppo, wiki. La mia Wiki. Purtroppo non so che fare. Help please, Jeorge. ciao :D vorrei sapere come si creano i template : ) Template ho scusi...mi sono dimanticato della firma....comunque le riscirvo vorrei sapere come si creano Template Worker 16:09, ott 6, 2011 (UTC) mi scusi minerva: ho gia segnalato piu' volte la wiki di Jeorge it.rex.wikia.com,ci copia tutto,ci ha gia minacciato che ci fa chiudere,perche vuole che la sua sia migliore della mia it.ilcommissariorex.wikia.com,minerva ti prego mi aiuti non trovo piu' altre speranza per calmarlo,ti prego mi aiuti Grazie.Manuel rubin 12:40, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) copia mi scusi minerva: ho gia segnalato piu' volte la wiki di Jeorge it.rex.wikia.com,ci copia tutto,ci ha gia minacciato che ci fa chiudere,perche vuole che la sua sia migliore della mia it.ilcommissariorex.wikia.com,minerva ti prego mi aiuti non trovo piu' altre speranza per calmarlo,ti prego mi aiuti Grazie.Manuel rubin 12:40, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) per le pagine le facciamo anche senza copiare,e tipo le foto di rex le ha prese da noi,dammi uns sola foto che nella mia wikice scritto rex wikia.Manuel rubin 15:14, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) Category exhibition Ciao Minerva! Volevo segnalarti due problemi... La funzione category extibition ha dei problemi....talvolta di nella pagina di una categoria mi dice che nessuna pagina è in quella categoria, quando ce ne sono! Ho parlato con manuel rubin riguardo la vecchia questione della sua wiki copiata praticamente dalla mia (su Cobra 11). Ora lui ha deciso di chiudere la sua, ma Dopp, che da quanto so si occupa di questo, da ieri pomeriggio non da segni di vita (io e lei in passato abbiamo avuto qualche diverbio). Se non si fa viva entro un paio di giorni ne puoi occupare tu? Ovviamente ti riscrivo nel caso....Grazie e ciao! Cento93 13:38, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) Ovviamente lo staff di Wikia nel weekend non lavora! Io non ne so abbastanza sulla tua questione e comunque non credo di avere i poteri per chiudere una wiki...Aspetta di risentire lei (considera che in America iniziano a lavorare alle 9 del mattino che sono circa le nostre 15)... Per la mostra della categoria, indago meglio e vedo se il problema è già stato segnalato. Minerva Titani 14:41, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) Ah..una volta mi avevano risposto di sabato! Ok...aspetto ancora un paio di giorni e ti aggiorno!--Cento93 14:45, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) Mi ha risposto! Grazie for the help!--Cento93 18:42, ott 11, 2011 (UTC) Wiki con link pubblicitari grazie ma non e miaManuel rubin 17:03, ott 9, 2011 (UTC) Mah, le modifiche le hai fatte anche tu...comunque ho cancellato il contenuto della home page su quella wiki Minerva Titani 18:56, ott 10, 2011 (UTC) Ciao Minerva, come si fa a mettere un utente wikia helper, staff ecc..? Grazie. Per favore puoi scrivere sulla mia pagina di discussione? Davide2000 11:37, ott 11, 2011 (UTC) Forum: Chiarimenti Ciao Minerva, sono un Admin del wikia Marvel Database e ho provato ad informarmi sui vari help wikia per la creazione di un forum e l'utente The Ucci ha creato il forum Forum ma visitando il corrispettivo Forum USA del Marvel Database USA si può notare l'enorme differenza. La mia domanda di aiuto è: come si può fare nel Marvel Database Italiano il forum con le medesime caratteristiche del Forum USA??? Osservando con più attenzione si nota anche che per il Forum USA è stata utilizzata la piattaforma PHPbb e ovviamente la stessa piattaforma esiste anche nella versione italiana: PHPbb Italia. Grazie per la risposta e l'aiuto. --Uatu, l'osservatore - Comunica con me 15:00, ott 19, 2011 (UTC) Gli ho risposto in Forum:Creazione & Chiarimenti. Ricerca Assistenza Tecnica Scusami Minerva ma dove posso trovare la pagina dell'assistenza tecnica per reclutare dei nuovi utenti per la mia Wiki?--DarioAD, 0:12, ott 21, 2011 (UTC) Ciao, non esiste una pagina dedicata al reclutamento di utenti qui sulla Wiki della Community; l'unica cosa che puoi fare, se non ci hai già pensato, è creare una pagina dedicata alla tua wiki (usando il template apposito o tramite il box che trovi a destra della Home Page) e invitare gli utenti a partecipare al tuo progetto...Minerva Titani 09:20, ott 21, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight Ciao, per richiedere una spotlight chiedo a te o contatto direttamente lo staff? Perchè se non sbaglio la sezione a posta non è atttiva qui... Sto per attivare la sezione anche qui (spero di riuscirci il prossimo weekend); dovrei occuparmi io delle richieste, ma ancora non so bene come organizzerò la sezione; comunque appena sarà attiva, potrai mandare la tua richiesta secondo la procedura lì spiegata. :) Minerva Titani 21:08, ott 20, 2011 (UTC) Ah ok quindi mi conviene aspettare la prossima settimana? Se ti serve una mano con template o cose del genere dimmi pure. Vedo che la sezione per le spotlight è pronta all'uso o quasi, tran un po' lascerò una richiesta probabilmente, nel frattempo ho lasciato alcune domande in Forum:Spotlight. Per quanto riguarda i template che hai creato, vorrei segnalarti alcune incongruenze: , sono sottopagine di "Template:Spotlight" che non esiste, esiste invece , per cui si dovrebbero spostare quelle pagine sotto quel template (facendo attenzione a cambiare i collegamenti a /caricamento). Poi è un doppione di , mentre e possono essere benissimo spostati nella documentazione. Pertanto se sei d'accordo procederi ad usare il template che usiamo di solito . Quando poi hai finito di sistemare la sezione delle spotlight, ti consiglierei di aggiungere il link alla barra di navigazione e anche a questa pagina (se vuoi lo faccio anche io qua). Non voglio metterti fretta o farti pressioni, solo aiutarti per quello che posso. In realtà avevo già notato le incongruenze e il doppione della pagina di documentazione...per gli spostamenti sotto il template giusto, provvedo subito. Per il template di spiegazioni preferisco usare quello nuovo in questo caso, dal momento che è più conciso e comunque funziona in un modo leggermente diverso (compare in alto). Il link nel menu di navigazione c'è già; ora aggiungo il link alla pagina della Translators' wiki. Minerva Titani 14:29, ott 21, 2011 (UTC) In che senso "compare in alto"? Sarebbe diventato qualcosa di simile a . Cmq come vuoi, ho capito cosa vuoi dire. Minerva vada in chat,la ringrazio,voglio discutere della mia richiesta da te Rifiutata Manuel rubin 11:50, ott 29, 2011 (UTC) errore ciao. leggo dalla tabella che sei un amministratore: ho ftt un casino e nel mio commento qui http://it.community.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Minerva_Titani/Incontri_con_la_Community:_Lexaeus_94 ho creato 3 commenti diversi. puoi eliminarne due? grz! è sl x non fare casino. grazie! AH!! e scusa per l errore! Spot. Ciao Minerva. Per quanto riguarda gli Spotlight, mi darai conferma martedì (perché hai detto che lo Staff di Wikia non lavora nel Weekend e neanche il giorno di Halloween, come mi sono informato) oppure sarai tu a decidere? Non ti so dire quando riceverai la conferma. Per favore non sollecitarmi. Grazie [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:54, ott 30, 2011 (UTC) Ciao. Sono di nuovo io, Jeorge. Tanto per informarmi..per diventare Helper di Wikia, come hai fatto? Grazie, --Jeorge 07:51, ott 30, 2011 (UTC) Controlla le posizioni aperte su Wikia qui. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:54, ott 30, 2011 (UTC) Box gaming Ciao, ho notato che ultimamente a destra delle pagine appare un box che accenna qualcosa sulla categoria a cui appartiene il mio sito (Wikia Gaming). Non mi ci sono soffermato più di tanto, ma sembra che rappresenti qualcosa sulle Wiki della mia categoria. Ora è sparito, ma cos'è? 08:55, ott 30, 2011 (UTC) : Ti ho risposto nel forum. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 09:07, ott 31, 2011 (UTC) Immagini slideshow Ciao Minerva. Ho notato che nella pagina principale le immagini nello slideshow sono piuttosto "allungate" e non della giusta dimensione per lo slider. Se vuoi posso procurarti delle immagini adatte. Intanto ti dico che il formato ideale per le immagini è 660x360. Comunque, sto tagliando le immagini e a breve dovresti avere i links. Chris54721 13:24, ott 30, 2011 (UTC) : OK, l'immagine per la bacheca è pronta. Secondo me è perfetta, infatti è delle giuste dimensioni per lo slider. Se ti va bene, provvederò a caricare le immagini. Ecco il link: Immagine Bacheca. Chris54721 13:24, ott 30, 2011 (UTC) : Pronta immagine "offerte di lavoro", anche se un po' bianca. Link: Immagine offerte di lavoro --Chris54721 13:39, ott 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Ti ringrazio per il tuo aiuto, ma sapevo benissimo che le immagini non erano delle dimensioni corrette e le ho pubblicate ugualmente perché non avevo voglia di ridimensionarle. Non importa che le cambi, magari le prossime dello slideshow cercherò di pubblicarle delle dimensioni giuste. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 20:44, ott 30, 2011 (UTC) :: Una precisazione: le immagini devono essere già ritagliate della dimensione esatta, perchè se vengono tagliate e ridimensionate l'effetto sarà quasi lo stesso: lo slider non fa altro che adattare le immagini alla sua dimensione. Chris54721 12:31, ott 31, 2011 (UTC) StockingerPedia Le immagini sono 4 ma la storia della wiki devo andare avanti sempre Manuel rubin 18:15, ott 31, 2011 (UTC) Non è necessario, scrivi cose insignificanti! Se la pagina si allunga ulteriormente con informazioni non necessarie, sarò costretta a cancellare qualcosa. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:16, ott 31, 2011 (UTC) Comnunicazioni varie Come faccio a cancellare una pagina wiki...e a crearne un altra ? grazie mille :) [[Utente:Daloandrea|daloandrea] 15:19, nov 1, 2011 (UTC)] Minerva, in chat c'è un po' di casino.. Un certo tipo che sta facendo un po' di caos. Potresti bannarlo? --Jeorge 15:22, nov 1, 2011 (UTC) non mi potresti sbannare , ho bisogno di entrare nella chat Manuel rubin 18:01, nov 1, 2011 (UTC) Aggiornamento Dopp oggi ha cancellato la wiki di Cobra 11 di Manuel e l'ha reindirizzata alla mia! Te l'ho fatto sapere visto che ti avevo detto che ti avrei detto come andava a finire!--Cento93 20:36, nov 2, 2011 (UTC) How to apply Ciao, volevo chiederti alcuni chiarimenti su come inviare la mia richiesta per il content editor, ad esempio chiede di inviare il curriculum e la tua "cover letter", cosa intende con quella? Poi chiede anche un articolo di esempio in italiano, ma cosa dovrei fare? E poi è necessario avere Skype? Grazie di nuovo. Ok grazie, visto che devo mostrare le mie abilità oratorie, come articolo di esempio dici che va bene anche questo blog? Lo uso sia come piccola guida per i nuovi utenti, sia nella nostra pagina facebook, sarà lungo tradurlo tutto però! Devo proprio? Direi che va benissimo...magari in inglese spiega giusto di cosa si tratta...[[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 18:45, nov 3, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight NON CE' PIU' IL CONFLITTO PUO' RIFIUTARE LA MIA RICHIESTA ; PERCHE' LA MIA WIKI IT.ILCOMMISSARIOREX.WIKIA.COM VERRA' CANCELLATA E SPOSTATA IN IT.REX.WIKIA.COM , DEVE TENERE SOLO LA RICHIESTA DI JEORGE . LA RINGRAZIO BUONA SERATA . PER PIU' PROVE VADA IN CHAT DI REX LA RINGRAZIO E BUONA SERATA Manuel rubin 19:37, nov 3, 2011 (UTC) Minerva, ti sbagli sai. Non c'è nessun conflitto fra me e Rubin. Noi abbiamo fuso finalmente le due Wiki e stiamo unendo i contenuti nella mia. Se quello era l'unico problema, dovresti eliminare quello della http://it.ilcommisssariorex.wikia.com e accettare la mia perché staimo fondendo tutto. --Jeorge 19:37, nov 3, 2011 (UTC) Quando saranno ufficialmente fuse (secondo le direttive che vi hanno dato nel forum della Community Wiki inglese), allora accetterò la nuova richiesta. Nel frattempo, non posso accettare neanche la richiesta di Jeorge. [[User:Minerva_Titani|'Minerva Titani']] 19:54, nov 3, 2011 (UTC) Beh ciò vuol dire che dovrò aspettare 3 mesi? Jeorge 19:59, nov 3, 2011 (UTC) Wiki per argomento Sì certo, tra l'altro ho anche un bot, per cui ci metto un attimo a "rinominare" una categoria. Non ho capito bene però come vuoi organizzarla però, vuoi eliminare le 5 categorie-intermedie e lasciare solo le categorie normali così che siano visualizzate nel menù? Al momento non saprei bene come riorganizzarle... devo darci un'occhiata per bene. Cmq mi sembra che vada bene come dici te, solo bisogna stare attenti che quelle categorie bastino per tutte le wiki (tipo forse aggiungerei una riguardo tecnologia/internet). Una cosa però: se fai questo solo per adattarle al menù, allora non è veramente necessario, puoi semplicemente aggiungere i link manualmente, cioè invece di fare "pescare" automaticamente le categorie aggiungi te i link alle categorie più importanti (non devi cancellare neanche quelle intermedie così). Info Ciao Minerva! Puoi entrare in chat? Tranquilla, ti rubo solo un paio di minuti. Grazie! Già, ho notato. Dopo oltre quattro mesi dal lancio continuano a mostrare bug, specialmente in connessione e rapidità della spedizione messaggi. Ricordo addirittura che all'inizio inserivano come online nella chat utenti nemmeno registrati sulla Wiki. Comunque, volevo informarti che tutti i link funzionano perfettamente, eccetto quello spagnolo, che anzi mi indirizza alla sua Community Centrale (la Wiki è stata eliminata). Per il resto tutto ok, ancora grazie per l'aiuto! 17:14, nov 5, 2011 (UTC) Vandalo su Narutopedia Ciao Minerva su Narutopedia c'è un vandalo che si è iscritto e rovina il sito oltre cha a offendermi pubblicamente, si chiama NonLoSo.---DarioAD, Nov 6, 19:20, 2011 (UTC) Messaggio su Richieste di Adozione Minerva ti ho lassciato una richiesta di adozione per Narutopedia.--DarioAD, Nov 8, 18:38, 2011 (UTC) Signora, io avevo richiesto lo spotlight di Incorreggibili, ma visto che era la prima volta, mi sono scordato di firmare, lo potrei rifare? Squadra Speciale Cobra Messaggio Ciao, ti ho spedito un messaggio. 15:03, nov 13, 2011 (UTC) Spotlight del mese Ciao, leggi Utente:Leviathan_89/Progetti. Dovrei fare però qualche test. Spotlight bis Mi scusi e per la richiesta di Spotlight , perfavore vada in chat . Manuel rubin 18:55, nov 13, 2011 (UTC) Ma mi deve prima sbloccare cioè sbannare Manuel rubin 18:56, nov 13, 2011 (UTC)